Double trouble
by BAUMember
Summary: Stella and Lindsay are pregnant at the same time. They share the experiance together and with their partners Mac and Danny and how will the team cope with two pregnant women in the lab...M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, A knew smacked story for you all, Stella and Lindsay are pregnant at the same time and share the experience together and with their partners Mac and Danny and the rest of the team, a short first chapter but if you like I will make them longer, I hope you like it...**

"You ready" asked Mac as he took Stella's hand in his, "Yes let's do this" Stella replied, walking out of Mac's office and through the lab to the break room, they could feel the eyes of the other lab workers on them as they held hands.

As they walked into the break room the team all turned around and stared as their two bosses stood in front of them holding hands.

"Wow what's going on with you two" Danny asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Well me and Stella have some news" Mac said as he sat on one of the stools and urged Stella to sit beside him on the other.

"Ok so you guys have finally seen sense and hooked up" Don asked which caused the rest of the team to laugh, that comment earned him a swat on the arm from Lindsay.

"Hey, what I was only asking what you are all thinking" he said as he rubbed his arm.

"Well yes we are together, but we have other news" Mac replied.

"You are getting Married" Adam asked.

"You are pregnant" said Sid.

Looking at each other Mac and Stella shared a smile.

"Sid has it in one, we are having a baby" Mac smiled. The team's faces went from shocked to happy in a matter of seconds, there was a huge squeal threw the lab

"Congrats" Lindsay half shouted, jumping off the stool she ran towards Stella and threw her arms around her, they two women hugged as the men exchanged handshakes, once Lindsay and Stella pulled apart the men hugged Stella as Lindsay pulled Mac into her embrace, "Well done Mac" she smiled and patted his head.

Once the news sank in the team bombarded Stella and Mac with lots of questions.

"When it happened, how it happened, Lindsay asked excitedly "and more importantly when are you due"

As all eyes fell on Mac and Stella, Mac began to speak.

"Well I think you all know how it happened, it was New Years Eve, we decided we were done being friends and wanted more, and here we are, having a baby" Mac said proudly.

Looking over at Stella he smiled at her to continue, reaching into her pocket she pulled out her ultrasound picture, "I'm due Sept 1st" Stella smiled as she passed the picture around.

The team all gazed lovingly at the black and white picture of baby Taylor.

"This is so cool we will be able to share everything" Lindsay smiled as she rubbed her 4 month old bump, you are due a month after me.

"Oh great two pregnant women in the lab" Don remarked, this time it was Stella who reached over and swatted his arm.

"See what I mean I can't say anything without being hit by these two" he pouted, the rest of the team just laughed.

"So Mac have you asked the Chief for a day care centre to be set up in the lab" Danny smiled as he looked over at his boss.

"As a matter of fact, the 40th floor is under refurbishment and that will be the day care centre it will be open at the end of the summer" Mac replied.

"Oh I can't believe your having a baby" Lindsay said as she got all excited again.

"Ok Messer calm down we don't want Daniel Jnr getting all worked up" smiled Danny as he patted Lindsay's tummy, feeling the baby kick he waved the others over for a feel.

"See a little footballer in there" Danny said proudly as he looked at Lindsay, Mac and Stella felt the baby kick and smiled at each other.

Later that evening Mac and Stella where sat on Stella's couch reflecting over the day's events.

"I'm glad the team know now" Stella smiled as she rubbed her just visible baby bump, placing his hand next to hers Mac smiled.

"I think soon they would have figured it out, you are starting to show"

"Are you saying am getting fat, you hear that baby daddy says mommy is fat" she whispered while rubbing her tummy, suddenly the baby kicked for the first time, causing both Mac and Stella to jump.

"She kicked" Stella smiled.

"You mean he kicked" Mac replied.

Shaking her head Stella was about to reply when Mac kissed her.

"Mmm Mac" Stella moaned, as he deepened the kiss, wrapping his hands around her back Mac moved his kisses from her lips to her jaw and down to her neck, leaning back Stella let his kisses move lower across her chest area. Closing her eyes Stella thought back to the night their friendship changed forever.

**Ok I have no experience myself of having a baby so anything I write is from what I know that my friends experienced, I hope you like this just something different I wanted to try...smacked scenes in the next chapter that's if you want me to continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here is the next chapter I hope that you like it, thanks for the reviews on the first chapter glad you are enjoying it so far.

(New Years Eve 2010 around 4pm)

Walking towards Mac's office Stella went over and over in her head what she wanted to say, reaching the glass door she smiled and watched Mac a file that was in his hands, knocking lightly Stella stepped inside and stood next to the desk.

"And what do I owe the pleasure" Mac smiled as he looked up at his best friend and second in command.

"What are your plans for tonight" Stella asked as she sat on the edge of the desk.

"Nothing much watch the TV have a few drinks and hopefully not get called out" Mac smiled in reply, "You".

"Well I was hoping well wondering if you would like to come over to mines I can rustle something up and we can bring in the bells together" Stella asked nervously as she toyed with her fingers.

Mac noticed this and stood up from his seat, reaching his hand out to Stella's he stilled her movements causing her to look up.

"I would love to what time do you want me and what shall I bring" Mac smiled.

"Erm just bring you that's more than enough" Stella replied, standing up she walked towards the door, "Come round for 8ish Ok" she smiled over her shoulder.

"Look forward to it" Mac smiled, before he knew it she was gone from the office, he stood and watched her walk through the corridor and marvelled at the sight, her brown locks bounced as she walked and every room seemed to get brighter as she entered.

Deciding that the paperwork could wait Mac called it a day, grabbing his jacket and keys he left his office and walked towards the elevators, smiling at Stella as he passed her office, his eyes became locked with hers and they stayed that way until the bell on the elevator interrupted them.

Reaching the parking lot Mac jumped in his avalanche and headed out into the city, he parked up near a few shops and decided to buy Stella a gift looking around a few shops he saw a crystal teddy bear which read happy New Year 2011 on it, "Perfect" Mac smiled as he entered the shop.

Purchasing the item he had it gift wrapped and left happily, he shopped for some champagne and then decided to head home, it was just after 6 when he arrived at his apartment, slipping his jacket and shoes off he glanced at his watch and decided he would relax before getting ready, laying down on the couch he let his eyes close.

Stella glanced at the clock it was just after 8 and Mac had not arrived which was odd as he always arrived early, picking up her cell she dialled the number she knew off by heart.

"The person you are calling can't answer so leave a message after the tone" Stella sighed when she heard the automated message.

"Mac Its Stella just wondered where you where, give me a call when you get this" ending the call Stella sipped some wine and watched the party people in the street below.

Before she knew it a bottle of wine had been drunk, looking at her watch it read 10pm, trying Mac once more she sighed and slumped down on the sofa as it went to answer phone.

"Looks like a lonely new years for me then" she mumbled.

Mac opened his eyes gently reaching out for his phone he looked at the time 2250, and you have 2 missed calls and 1 voice mail from Stella flashed upon the screen.

Realising that he was late Mac jumped up and ran to his room showering and re dressing he grabbed his keys and Stella's gift before leaving his apartment, he tried to ring Stella but her phone was switched off.

"She is going to be so pissed at me" Mac thought as he drove his car through the jam packed streets, eventually reaching Stella's apartment he took the stairs in twos and finally reached her door.

Knocking gently he waited for her to answer, he heard soft footsteps and saw the handle turn Stella opened the door slightly and smiled when she saw Mac, "Where have you been" she asked as she let Mac in.

"Kind of fell asleep I'm sorry" Mac said as he avoided her gaze, placing a hand on his cheek Stella smiled, "It's Ok your here now" Mac turned back to look at Stella and smiled.

"I got you a gift" he said handing over the small bag, "Thanks Mac you shouldn't have" Stella replied as she opened the box, "It's beautiful I love it" she said leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Come in get comfortable I will get us a drink" Stella said as she headed to the kitchen, on returning with 2 glasses she saw Mac on her couch shoes and jacket off looking relaxed, placing the three items down she sat next to Mac and smiled.

Pouring a glass each she handed one to Mac, they say in silence and enjoyed the first few sips, "So any new year's resolutions" Stella asked.

"To be happy" Mac replied, "You"

"The same and to find the man of my dreams" Stella smiled shyly.

As the last day of 2010 drew to a close Mac stood up and took Stella's hand, she smiled and accepted they walked out of the apartment and headed to the roof top, it was a cool nigh and the moon was high in the sky, Mac stood at the edge and glanced over at times square he felt Stella at his side, he moved so that Stella was in front on him wrapping his hands around her waist he pulled her back against his chest and kissed her head.

Stella placed her hands on hips and waited for the new year to arrive, as the countdown began Stella felt herself being turned around she came face to face with Mac, they looked into each other's eyes as the countdown got lower, 3,2,1 happy new year, was heard all around the city as 2011 had arrived.

"Happy new year Stella" Mac smiled as he leaned in and brushed his lips to hers.

Pulling back he saw Stella's eyes were closed "Happy new year Mac" she whispered as she pulled him closer, gently opening her mouth Stella let Mac's tongue slip in and caress hers, the kiss became passionate as they moaned in each other's mouths, out of breath and flushed they pulled back and smiled at each other.

As Mac pulled her into a warm hug he felt her shiver, "Lets get inside" he smiled taking her hand, once in the apartment they stood facing each other unsure what to do next Stella felt hear heart beat faster as Mac leaned in to kiss her neck, sighing she rubbed her hands up and down his back.

"Can I be the man of your dream" Mac asked as he kissed up her neck to her ear.

"Yes, can I make you happy" Stella replied, Mac stopped kissing Stella and looked deep in her eyes, "You all ready do I love you" he smiled.

"Love You" came the soft reply, knowing what the other wanted Mac lifted Stella up and carried her to her bedroom, laying down on the soft sheets he slowly kissed her exposed skin and removed her clothing from the non exposed until she was wearing just her black bra and panties.

Gazing down at Stella Mac let his eyes roam her body and savoured every detail, he felt Stella's eyes on him so he shifted his gaze to meet hers, leaning down he kissed her lips and trailed a finger across her tummy and up towards her chest stopping at the lace covered area.

"You can continue" Stella smiled, as she looked at Mac's unsure eyes, smiling back Mac traced her nipple threw the fabric and smiled as Stella moaned his name, biting her lower lip Stella watched as Mac lowered his head to one of her breasts gently kissing the soft flesh he pulled down the bra to revel a tanned nipple, blowing on the bud he sucked it into his mouth which caused Stella to gasp.

Pulling away he moved off the bed causing Stella to sit up and look confused, "I'm too over dressed" Mac smiled, Stella laughed at the comment she watched Mac undress down to his boxers as he stood in front of her.

Reaching behind her back Stella unclipped her bra and pulled it off freeing her chest, Mac crawled back onto the bed and positioned himself on top of her, rubbing his errection against her clit he watched as Stella bucked her hips towards him, moving his hand lower he slipped a finger inside and watched he smile with excitement.

Three fingers in and Stella couldn't control herself she moaned and panted as Mac caused her to orgasm, quickly pulling her panties down and his boxers Mac thrust into Stella before she stopped coming and moved slowly, pulling Stella's legs around his waist he moved fast and hard and smiled as he met his deep thrusts.

With them both on the edge of their orgasm Mac groaned as he felt his cock twitch inside of Stella causing her to moan, together they rode out their orgasm, moments later Mac collapsed on top of Stella and smiled, rolling of he pulled her towards him, "So me and u how does it sound" Mac asked as he played with a stray curl next to her face, "Sounds good, I like the sound of Mac and Stella in a relationship" Stella smiled.

"Me too" Mac replied as he kissed her head, they fell asleep content in each other's naked arms.

(few weeks later)

"Stella are you Ok you have been very quiet the past week" Mac asked as he entered his bathroom and stood next to Stella, turning to face Mac Stella had tears rolling down her face.

"I'm so sorry Mac" she cried as she sat on the toilet seat.

"Hey what for" Mac asked as he crouched in front of her.

Looking into Mac's eyes Stella knew it was now or never, "Mac I'm pregnant" she mumbled, then looked away.

Silence filled the room as the news sunk in, turning Stella's face towards his Mac smiled, "You mean am going to be a daddy" he asked, seeing the joy on his face made Stella relax.

"Yes, how do you feel" Stella asked.

"Like the luckiest man alive" Mac yelled as he picked Stella up which caused her to giggle, "Thank you so much I love you" he said kissing her lips.

"When can I tell the world" Mac asked proudly placing a hand on Stella's tummy, "lets enjoy it first then tell the team in a few weeks" Stella replied.

The following day after the news Mac and Stella headed to work and saw Lindsay and Danny in Mac's office with anxious looks on their faces.

"Is everything Ok" Stella asked as she looked at Lindsay.

"We have some news" Danny replied as he took Lindsay's hand in his.

"I'm pregnant" Lindsay smiled, Stella looked at Mac then back at the young lovers.

"Congratulations how fare are you" she asked hugging Lindsay and Danny and Mac did the same.

"Almost 3 months we wanted to wait until this trimester" Lindsay smiled.

They chatted for a few minutes before leaving to tell the rest of the team leaving Mac and Stella alone in his office, two baby's one lab" Mac smiled as he stood next to Stella, "Double trouble" Stella replied.

A few weeks later Mac cried tears of happiness as the blurry image of his and Stella's baby appeared on the ultrasound monitor, the echoing of a good heartbeat was heard loudly.

"That is your baby" smiled the nurse as she pointed at the tiny dot on the screen; Stella looked at Mac and smiled at his emotion, "It's amazing" Mac smiled.

Leaving the hospital Mac treated Stella to lunch and a shopping trip, stopping at a baby shop he gazed in the window at tiny outfits, seeing a cream baby grow with "I'm the apple of my mommy and daddy's eye" written on it Mac looked at Stella.

"You can buy it" she laughed and followed him into the shop, a hour later they left with more than one outfit for the baby, and hat for Mac which read "daddy to be", Mac held Stella's hand as they walked home to his apartment, Mac was eager to discuss baby names and colour schemes which made her laugh, he was the proudest daddy to be and Stella loved it...

**Ok how was that good bad Ok let me know love u all xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N, hi here is the next chapter I hope that you are still reading this story let me know what you think...

Stella groaned as she tried to get comfortable it was 2am in late May and the temperature had started to rise, she looked over at Mac who was sound asleep, "Good for you daddy get your sleep while you can" she smiled, climbing out of bed she walked to the kitchen grabbing an ice pop from the freezer.

Sitting on the couch she dialled a familiar number, it rang once before a female voice answered.

"Hi Stella" Lindsay greeted, "Can't sleep either" she asked.

"No its so hot Mac is out for the count and I can't get comfy" Stella whined, "I know how you feel Danny fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow" Lindsay replied.

"So any knew cravings" Stella asked, "Err chocolate and pickles, what about you" Lindsay replied, "Crushed ice which Mac hates as it seems to turn him on"

"TMI Stella doesn't want to know what gets my boss turned on" Lindsay laughed.

They chatted for an hour or so before they both felt sleep over come them, bidding each other a good night they joined their partners in bed.

Mac was first to wake the next morning letting Stella sleep he jumped in the shower, stepping back into the room wrapped in a towel he saw Stella was a wake she was rubbing her bump.

"Hey Morning" Mac smiled as he walked over to the bed, leaning down he kissed Stella them placed a kiss on the bump, feeling tiny kicks as he did so, "Someone is happy to hear daddy" Stella smiled, Mac stood up to get dressed as Stella enjoyed the view.

Arriving for work an hour later Mac carried his coffee and Stella's tea as they stepped into his office, enjoying the quiet time before the other lab workers arrived.

"I like this quietness" Mac smiled, the day soon got under way as two cases rolled in Mac Lindsay and Don where on one side of the city, Stella Danny and Sheldon took another homicide in Brooklyn, the day was long and hot, much to the dismay of Stella and Lindsay.

"Lunch am starving" Stella sighed as she arrived back at the lab, Mac had ordered pizza for the team, as they sat in the break room the men all watched as Stella and Lindsay tucked into their unusual craving.

"Stella what are you eating" Don asked as she bit into a slice of pizza, "What its only chocolate sauce" she smiled taking another bit, earning groans from the others, "Mac how can you put up with that" Adam asked horrified.

"You get used to it" he shrugged as he tucked into the pizza, they watched Lindsay as she did the same, leaving the women to finish off the food the men all headed back to their offices and tech room.

Mac had planned for Stella to have a pamper day, "Mac why do you want me out of the way all day" Stella asked as she was ushered out the door by Mac, he kissed her good bye which made her quiet for a few moments, "I just think this spa mothers to be day will do you good" Mac winked as he waved her good bye.

Stella didnt put up a fuss as she made her way outside to be greeted by a limo, "for you ma'am"the driver smiled, Stella was shocked, "Mac Taylor you are something else, she smiled.

Pulling up to a old lodge Stella climbed out and was greeted by the owner, "Welcome here is your robeI will show you where to change" she smiled, Stella looked around the large entrance and gasped it was stunning.

Once she was in her fluffy robe she was told to relax as her manicure and pedicure got underway, once that was done it was the mom tl be body massage, "This is so relaxing" Stella sighed as she closed her eyes, "Can you teach my boyfriend how to do this" she asked causing her masseur to laugh.

After a light lunch Stella enjoyed a swim before it was time to head home, "Thank you very much" she said to the staff, the limo was waiting to take her home, pulling up outside her apartment she pulled her keys out she slipped into the apartment.

"Mac" she called out, appearing in the door way Mac smiled as he dried his hands, "Good day" he asked leaning in for a kiss, "Yes thank you" Stella replied, "Close your eyes" Mac said, "Why" Stella asked, "Just do it" Mac smiled.

Taking Stella's hand Mac led her down the hall, stopping in front of the door of the spare room Mac opened it and led Stella inside, "You can open them" he said stepping back.

Opening her eyes Stella gasped the room was now a baby's nursery it was painted cream with a Winnie the pooh theme, there was a cot and all other baby furniture cuddly toys and a rocking chair.

"Mac this is amazing" Stella ginned as she jumped into his arms, "Glad you like it" he replied, pulling apart Mac showed Stella around the new baby Taylor's room.

The day Mac had long waited for had arrived Stella had reached 7 months and was now on desk duty she protested that she was still able to work in the field but Mac pulled rank, which annoyed Stella, Lindsay had been on bed rest for a few weeks due to some complications with the pregnancy.

Mac had hired two new detectives to cover the shifts, as both he and Danny would take maternity leave a month apart Mac knew there would be someone reliable to look after the lab.

Laying bed late that night Mac and Stella discussed baby names, "Ok your top boy and girls name" Stella asked as they watched the little kicks from inside her, "Kai for a boy and Lila, for a girl" Mac smiled, " You he asked looking at Stella, "Nate for a boy and Kyra" she replied with a smile.

"So we both have names but not the same, that will make picking this little ones name allot easier" Mac smiled, "Lets just wait till he or she is here and then we can see what name suits them" Stella said as she turned to face Mac for a cuddle.

Ok well I hope that you liked this chapter please leave your reviews, if it is getting boring let me know, thanks for reading love you xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. I don't own anything it all belongs to the CSI NY people. I hope that you like this chapter.

"What time is the birthing class" Mac asked as he stepped into Stella's office making her jump, "Jeez Mac do you want our baby to come early, don't sneak up on me like that" Stella half smiled as she got on her feet, stretching her back she smiled at Mac, "It's at two thirty, we are going with Lindsay and Danny" came the reply as she rubbed her bump.

"You Hungry" Mac asked as he stepped closer, placing his hand on her tummy he smiled at the little kick from inside, "I could eat" Stella replied, "Ok lets go my treat" taking Stella's hand Mac led her out of the office and out of the lab, they walked hand in hand to the little diner across the road, taking a seat in the last booth Stella glanced at the menu, "I will have fries a loaded burger and a large rocky road ice cream" she looked up at the young waitress who took the order, "I will have the same minus the ice cream" Mac smiled as he handed both menus back.

"This baby loves ice cream, "Stella smiled as she scoped another spoon full into her mouth, "Well I think he or she defiantly takes that from mommy" Mac grinned as he sipped his latte, Stella chuckled at his remark before offering him some her ice cream.

"Hi Mac hi Stella" Lindsay smiled as she greeted her friends as they stepped into the birthing class, Danny stood next to his wife smiling at his bosses, "Ok would all parents to be take a seat on the floor" came the voice from the front of the room, Mac Stella Danny and Lindsay sat on each of the bean bags that sat on the floor in front of them, "Now today I would like all dads to sit at the front of the moms, and we will have role reversal, today the dads will be giving birth"

Mac looked at Stella before glancing at Lindsay who was laughing at Danny's shocked face, the men reluctantly sat down and watched the other dads to be as they pretended to give birth, they all moaned and panted which made Mac feel uncomfortable, "Stella I can't do this" Mac said, "It's Ok no one is watching" Stella replied, Mac glanced at Danny who was heavy breathing and panting, Lindsay tried her best not to laugh, Mac tried his best but he couldn't get into the pretend labour, "Sorry" he said as he looked up at Stella, "It's Ok we can do it at home along later" came the reply, "I know how to get you moaning and panting" Stella whispered as she brushed up against his body, "Stella" came the quick reply as she walked away leaving Mac to his thoughts, and to get his slight erection down before anyone noticed in the class.

Mac was relieved the day he had longed for had finally arrived Stella was now 8 months pregnant and officially on desk duty, Lindsay was on maternity leave as her due date was a few weeks away but she still sat in the lab most days keeping Stella company and talking everything baby.

"So Mac must be happy you are in the office all day now" Lindsay said as she got comfortable on the couch in Stella's office.

"Yes he is but I can't get peace every whimper or ach I get and he is practically dragging me to the hospital" Stella smiled.

"He just loves you that's all and is concerned Danny is the same with me" Lindsay replied, both women smiled at each other, hearing the office door open they both looked up.

"Stella I have a case will you be Ok for a little while, call me if you need anything" Mac said as he popped his head in the room on his way to the lifts, "Hi Lindsay" he smiled noticing his younger lab worker, Lindsay waved from her position on the couch.

"I will be fine now go" Stella smiled, Mac quickly kissed Stella goodbye he left the lab and joined Danny at the crime scene.

"I see Lindsay can't stay away" Mac smiled as he stood at Danny's side and looked at the crime scene

"I know she gets board at home alone and I know she misses Stella, it's good that they can share this experience" Danny replied, both men constantly checked their phones in case there was some baby news.

Both returning to the lab a few hours later Mac and Danny went in search of their other halves, they found them in the break room sitting with Adam as he chatted to the baby bumps, making all sorts of funny noises, which made Stella and Lindsay laughed.

"Having fun" Mac asked as walked across to Stella and placing a kiss on her lips, Danny meanwhile did the same to Lindsay.

"Oh uncle Adam is keeping the baby's entertained" Stella smiled.

"Ok well we just have a few things to process then we can head home" Mac replied, "Sounds good" Stella smiled.

"Adam you ready to work" Mac asked as he stepped towards the door, "Oh yes sorry boss" came the stuttered reply, Adam stood up leaving Lindsay and Stella to sprawl on the couch.

Wrapping up the case Mac went in search of Stella, bumping into Danny in the corridor he could see worry upon his face, "Danny what is it" Mac asked.

"Lindsay water baby on way" Danny muttered as he tried to form a sentence, "Ok just keep calm we will get her to the hospital don't worry" Mac said as they walked towards the break room, Lindsay was sat holding her tummy, a big pool of water lay at her feet, Stella was at her side making sure she remembered her breathing exercises.

"Ok let's get to the hospital" Mac said as he helped Lindsay stand, Danny stood at one side as Mac stood at the other, as the contractions rippled over Lindsay's tummy she, cried in pain, "I don't want to have this baby in the lab" she wailed.

"We will get you to the hospital don't worry" Danny said in his best reassuring calm voice, Stella watched as her friend cried in pain, holding her bump she started to dread her due date, knowing that there was no words to help take the pain away Stella simply laid a comforting hand on Lindsay's.

"I need to push" Lindsay screamed as she sat in the back of Mac's SUV, Stella sat at one side as Danny sat on the other.

"Just a few more blocks you can hold it baby, you are doing great" Danny said with lots of encouragement.

"No I need to push"

Glancing in his mirror Mac could see Lindsay's panicked face, slowing down he pulled into a small side street.

"Ok Lindsay we need to move you" Stella said as she gently turned Lindsay so that her head was in Danny's lap, spreading her legs Stella took a deep breath as he saw the baby's head was showing.

"Mac I need your help" she said as he climbed out of the driver's seat, crouching beside Stella in the back seat, Mac urged Lindsay to push, "that's it good girl" Danny said as he felt the grip of her hands on his.

Stella rubbed her back gently as a mild pain swept over her body, "You ok" Mac asked.

"yes just stiff from sitting all day," came the reply, "Ok Lindsay one last push" Mac said, with that Lindsay screamed as she pushed her baby into the world, pulling his jacket from the front seat, Mac wrapped it around the baby, before placing in on Lindsay's chest, "You have a baby boy" he beamed as he looked at the new parents," I have a son" Danny smiled proudly, "Hey my boy" he cooed as he kissed the baby's head Mac congratulated the couple before turning to Stella he saw a look of fear In her eyes.

"My water just broke" she said as the first contraction hit her lips trembles as fear also swept across her body, she was just gone 8 months, Lindsay and Danny looked up from gazing at their new soon to see the panic on Mac and Stella's faces, "I will drive" Mac said as he jumped from the back into the front seat, reaching out her hand Lindsay reached for Stella's as her contractions started.

Mac pressed his foot down on the pedal one baby being born in the back of his SUV was enough for one night; he needed to make it to the hospital.

"Ok how was that I will be wrapping this story in the next chapter, leave your thoughts please... x


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N, Hi well here is the next chapter to this story I hope that you like it..**

"We are nearly there" Mac said as he looked at Stella in the mirror, she was panting heavy and crying as another contraction swept across her body, "Just hurry" she cried in between breaths, Lindsay cradled her new born son who was asleep, Danny held his wife's hand as Lindsay held Stella's.

The truck screamed to a halt outside the ER, jumping out Mac ran inside and grabbed two wheel chairs passing one to Danny he then helped Stella out of the truck, Danny helped Lindsay as the two men ran inside towards reception Mac blurted Stella's progress and was quickly ushered to the birthing unit, "Good Luck" Danny shouted as Mac gave a wave, "Let's get you down to the NICU smiled the nurse.

Lindsay was soon cleaned up and settled in bed waiting for her baby to arrive Danny sat beside her on the bed holding her hand, "I wonder how Stella is doing" Lindsay said, "She will be fine she made it to the hospital" Danny replied, just then the door opened a midwife carrying the newest Messer approached the bed, "Someone is hungry" she smiled handing the baby to Lindsay, the nurse explained to Lindsay what to do and soon the baby was happily feeding away from his mother's milk, "Wow he is hungry" she laughed as he gulped away, "Good appetite eh my son" Danny smiled as he rubbed his new born son's cheek.

Mac was trying his best to help Stella as she started to push the baby, "That's it honey you are doing great" Mac urged as he held her hand, "It hurts" came the cry's, "Stella now you need to do a big push I can see the baby's head can you do that" asked the nurse, "Yes" Stella panted, "Good girl now push" replied the nurse, gripping Mac's hand Stella pushed their baby into the world.

"You have a baby girl" smiled the nurse as she glanced up at Mac and Stella, "A daughter" Mac grinned, he kissed Stella's forehead, "Why is she not crying" Stella asked lifting her head to glance at the baby, "She just needs help" replied the nurse as she lifted the baby and placing her in a crib she held a oxygen mask over her face, "Please let her be Ok" Stella cried, suddenly the new born cry's echoed around the room, "Oh thank god" Stella sighed as she looked at Mac, they both had tears in their eyes, the nurse wrapped her tiny body in a warm blanket and took her in her arms.

"Here you go mommy" smiled the nurse as she placed the baby on Stella's chest, the little girl had her daddy's hair and eyes and her mommy's tanned skin and lips, "She is gorgeous" smiled Mac as he placed a kiss on her small head, "Hey baby girl I love you" he smiled, Stella held her baby girl as she kissed Mac, "So do we have name" asked the nurse, Mac and Stella looked at each other, "Megan Taylor", they both said and smiled, "Well Megan Taylor welcome to the world" smiled the nurse as she put a name tag on her small arm, Stella was eventually moved to a private room just along from her friend Lindsay.

"You want a hold Daddy" Stella smiled, Mac gladly took his girl in his arms, "He gorgeous you are so special" rocking her slightly he glanced at Stella, he held his daughter a while before running to move the truck and fetch the baby bag, he returned to find Stella feeding the baby, "I have Megan's clothes" he smiled holding up the small bag, once fed Mac dressed her in a pink baby grow a hat and mitts, "All cosy and warm" Stella said.

A few doors down the Danny held his new son rocking him as their nurse entered, "Has Stella Bonasera her baby yet" asked Lindsay, "Yes she had a baby girl mother and baby are doing good, you can visit if you like I will get you a wheel chair" smiled the nurse, she left the room returning moments later, Lindsay sat in the chair and held the baby as Danny pushed her down the corridor, stopping outside Stella's room, he pushed the door open and smiled, "Room for a small one" Mac climbed off the bed to greet his friends, "How are you" he asked kissing Lindsay's cheek and glancing at the baby, "All good we wanted to meet your new daughter" Lindsay smiled, she was sat next to Stella's bed, Danny lifted his son from Lindsay as Mac lifted Megan, both men stood side by side, "Ah she is a stunner" Danny smiled as he glanced at the bundle in Mac's arms, "Look Ethan your future girlfriend" Danny said to his son, "Yes over my dead body, this one is staying inside till she is 40, aren't you princess" Mac smiled as he looked at his girl.

Stella and Lindsay laughed at the scene in front of them, "Not even a few hours old and she is getting the ground rules already" Stella smiled, "Well start them young" Mac replied, "Want to swap" Danny asked, "Sure" Mac said as she handed Megan to Danny and held Ethan, soon it was the mom's turn Stella held Ethan as Lindsay cooed over Meghan, "I can't believe we are moms" Lindsay smiled, "I know we can share all this together" Stella replied.

Soon the rest of the team had invaded the hospital Don Adam Sheldon Sid and Jessica all took turns holding the newest arrivals. "I want one" Jess smiled, "No you don't" Don quickly but in which made the rest of the team laugh, gifts where handed out and it was soon home time, with Danny and Lindsay returning to their room with Ethan, "see you tomorrow" Stella smiled as she waved them good bye before feeding Megan, Mac held his girls and watched on with pride, "Who would have thought our new year's kiss would result in us having the most beautiful baby ever" Mac asked, "Not me, but thank goodness for alcohol" Stella smiled as she placed a small kiss on his lips.

The next morning cam all to quickly and the new baby's where allowed home, Mac had Megan in her car seat covered in a blanket ready for her journey, Danny had organised for Don to bring his car over and the car seat for Ethan, Mac smiled at Danny as they held the baby's and left the hospital with mom close behind.

"I will call you" Stella said as she hugged Lindsay, "Yes and we will catch you tomorrow onse we have them settled at home" Lindsay replied, the men secured the baby's in the car before saying good bye and hugging the women, Mac and Stella pulled away followed by Danny and Lindsay, they drove to the opposite ends of the city.

2am and it was caios in the Taylor and Messer households Stella fed Megan as Mac sat awak waiting to wind and change her before hopefully putting her down for another hour or so, "Who knew it was such hard work" Stella said with a yawn, "It will get easier we are knew to this that's all" Mac replied, taking Megan he told Stella to sleep before placing her on his shoulder and patting her back, sitting in the dark living room he watched as his daughter sleep smiling as he held her tiny hand.

Across the city Danny was doing the same with his Ethan, he rocked and winded the baby before he fell asleep, Danny yawned and carried him back to his crib, before slipping into bed beside Lindsay, he hoped that they had at least a few hours before the next feed.

Mac kissed his baby girl before laying her in her crib and joining her mom in bed, he smiled at Stella asleep she was coping well as a new mom and he was proud, Mac quickly joined Stella in dream land knowing that they would be up again soon..

**Ok welcome Megan Taylor and Ethan Messer, it will be all dirty nappy's and no sleep in the next chapter with the baby's first trip to the lab, do you still want more, I will be wrapping this up soon...**


End file.
